Misunderstandings
by justmovingon
Summary: Will catches Jack in a compromising position... can he forgive him?


At long last, Jack had allowed Will to steer the Pearl. He'd given the boy private lessons on how to angle his rotations, how far to turn the wheel, and things like that. And after Will had successfully steered the Black Pearl into a pirate-friendly port, Jack had awarded him that night with something that made neighboring sailors look round to see why Will had shouted the Captain's name so loud.

"Mr. Gibbs, gather everyone! We have to get supplies. I expect everyone to be back here no later than midnight," Jack ordered the next day, getting off the Pearl and waiting for Will.

"You go ahead," Will said. "I need to go to the Blacksmith's Shoppe to get some things. We'll meet up at the bar."

"No problem, luv," Jack replied, going his own way.

After Will finished his business with the Blacksmith, he set out to find Jack.

"Thank you," Will said, exiting the Blacksmith's Shoppe. "And now to find Jack…"

With that, he made his way down various streets and spotted the bar he'd agreed to meet his lover in. As he walked, he thought about the day they had each confessed their lust for one another, which had later turned into love. Smiling, Will pushed open the door of the bar and walked in.

"God, I'm dying," Jack said before downing his second bottle of rum.

"What are ye talking about, Jack?" Gibbs asked, ordering another shot of whiskey for himself.

Jack turned around in his seat before replying, "I'll go mad if I don't see Will soon. Get me drift?"

Gibbs was halfway through his second shot glass when he saw a woman heading towards them. He nodded to Jack and then at the wench, who was licking her lips and squeezing her breasts together.

"Jack," she greeted in a sultry whisper, pressing herself against him, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Lucille," Jack said, thinking up a great way to quench his lust for Will, "Could you do me a favor?"

Will felt the smile slide off his face the moment he spotted Jack. He had his head thrown back in ecstasy while a brown-haired whore wrapped her lips around his erect cock. Jack put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her all the way down. He moaned and opened his eyes.

The moment he saw Jack with the woman, Will's stomach seemed to drop down to his feet. He just stared numbly for a second before emotion overtook him.

"Jack…"

Jack looked up and saw the betrayed expression on his lover's face. He pushed the whore off him and stood up.

"Will, I can ex –"

Will didn't listen. He fled from the bar without a word or even a backward glance at the other man.

"Oh hell… Will!" Jack swore, angry tears stinging his eyes as he headed for the door in pursuit of his lover.

_How he could he do this to me? He knows I love him… he knows I'd give my life for him… _Will thought this over and over again, climbing aboard the Pearl and sitting down in a secluded corner.

_Maybe it's not what you think,_ said a little voice in his head.

"It's exactly what I think," Will said aloud. "I caught him, red-handed, cheating on me! I'm so stupid… how could I ever think he'd love me?"

Tears welled in his eyes. He felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest and he considered just leaving the Pearl before sadness turned into anger. It was _Jack_ who was cheating on him, lying to him, telling him he loved him…

Will heard footsteps behind him and turned around sharply.

Jack was standing there, slightly out of breath and a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please luv, let me –"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that after what I've just seen!" Will spat, getting to his feet. "So that's it then, is it? You're bored with me? So you go to a whore to take care of you?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, to tell the man he loved that it wasn't as it seemed. He had merely gone to the whore to get release because his lover wasn't there. Because he was going mad with sexual frustration… because he loved Will.

"I have to explain, Will! I only went to her to –"

"Save it, Jack! You can rot in hell for all I care. I'm leaving!" Will yelled, turning around and making to leave the ship, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Jack turned Will around to face him. The anger was gone from the younger man's face, and was replaced with the utmost hurt and sadness.

"How could you do that to me, Jack?" These words were soft, barely above a whisper, but they still made Jack cringe as if they were shouted. Will kept his head down as he said this.

"I didn't, luv. I –"

"Look, Jack, please don't call me that. Not anymore. I know you don't love me and –"

"Don't love you? William, that's by far the stupidest thing you've ever said," Jack whispered, tilting Will's head up to meet his eyes. "I'd give you the Black Pearl if you asked me to; you know that."

Will looked into Jack's beautiful brown eyes. Before he could speak, however, Jack had started his explanation.

"The reason I did… _that,_ was, I was sitting at the bar, dying of frustration because the most beautiful man on earth wasn't there with me. And I wanted him there with me. It was the first time I've done something like that, and it will be the only time. It was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry. You have my word that I won't do anything remotely like that _ever_ again."

He ran a finger down Will's jaw line slowly, and as much as he wanted to pull away, Will just couldn't. He believed Jack.

"Really?" Will questioned, giving in and closing his eyes in relief. "Are you telling the truth?"

In answer, Jack placed his lips against Will's in a tender kiss. Caught off guard, Will gasped in pleasure and kissed back.

"Bloody… pirate," he chuckled as he pulled away slightly to get some air.

Jack laughed and said, "You've got that right… whelp."

They started kissing again; Jack's hands coming to rest in Will's hair as his lover's hands slid up his shirt, teasing his already oversensitive flesh.

"You know I only have eyes for you," Jack moaned as Will started grinding their hips together. He backed Will up against the railing and slid his hand into his trousers.

"Oh god, Jack…" Will gasped out when he felt his member being freed from his trousers. Jack merely kissed Will once again and smiled mischievously before dropping to his knees in front of him.

Will closed his eyes and shuddered when Jack licked the tip, wanting to drag it out as long as he could. Jack looked up at his lover and was met with an erotic sight. Will had his eyes gently shut, mouth halfway open with full pink lips moistened by his tongue. Jack was spellbound. He momentarily stopped and comprehended that it was _him _who was making Will moan like that and bite his lip in pleasure.

He slid his lips over the head again and down the hard shaft, not stopping until his nose was buried in his lover's pubic hair…

He began sucking, and Will shuddered, loving the feel of Jack's hot, wet heat enveloping his body, as the pirate moved his tongue in a way that felt the young man breathless. He felt his balls seizing up, he was about to come -

"_Jaaack!" _he spilled his seed deep into his lover's waiting throat. Jack loved the taste of Will, and he swallowed everything obediently, never getting enough of him.

Jack slowly kissed his way up the man's lithe body, hands lovingly roaming and coming to rest in his hair once more.

"Forgive me, luv?" he murmured, planting kisses along Will's jaw line.

Will gave a breathless sort of laugh and said, "It's safe to say that I do."

He kissed Jack again before remarking, "What say you to this idea? How about we go down into the cabin and finish your… apology there?"

"You read my mind."


End file.
